


Aroma

by fichuntie



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scents & Smells, Sensation Play, Size Kink, service! akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: Akira is surprised when Ryo reveals he's an omega. As an alpha, Akira agrees to help Ryo deal with the consequences of several suppressed heats. Akira commits himself to sate Ryo's needs.





	1. Extraction of oils

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr is fichuntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)

Akira rubbed his wrist against the wooden frame as he entered his home. Kozo’s accession to Akira’s alpha marking was supportive and generous. The wood gleamed, polished, from the repetitions of Akira’s routine and the trace oil he left. Each time he returned home, refreshing his scent on the door frame made him relax, safe in his own marked territory and surrounded by his family. His family who had accepted him first when he presented as an alpha and still did when he suddenly became devilman. Akira hadn’t given his alpha status much thought beyond the gratitude of acceptance. Mika didn’t seem to care, treating him just the same as before he’d presented. Although Taro did make some obscene gestures when his scent spiked, no one in the house seemed to mind the occasional slip up of a young alpha. With the scent marking complete, Akira left his shoes and jacket in the entryway. 

Akira clambered up the stairs to his own room, dropping his backpack as he went. He needed to be ready for Ryo’s visit. As he tidied up, Akira blushed to think of how the girls had treated him after his devilman shift. When he’d been a lanky alpha, they’d ignored him. He didn’t look like a stereotypical alpha, worsened by his crying bouts. Now, he could barely escape their attention with omegas proffering him food as proof of their care taking prowess. Akira wasn’t going to give up the delicious meals from homemaking classes due to his devilish hunger, but he wasn’t interested in them. Akira took in his room, assessing if it would stand up to Ryo’s minimalist standards and finished tucking the last of his clutter into drawers. Akira packed his mess away, but paused before changing his sheets. 

He didn’t want to overwhelm Ryo with his scent. Akira didn’t want to pressure Ryo who seemed distasteful of designation signifiers. Akira hadn’t thought much of Ryo’s status. He almost would have believed Ryo didn’t have one, forever untouched by the base needs of human bodies. On the other hand, Akira knew Ryo didn’t mind his scent; sometimes Ryo went as far as nuzzling against Akira’s scented belongings when he thought Akira wouldn’t notice. Compromising, Akira turned the bed sheets down and put an new clean comforter on top of the sleep-scented one. Akira gave a satisfied nod. 

He rushed into the shower, washing away the sweat from track practice. Akira scrubbed briskly. The stream of hot water unknitted the tense muscles in his legs as Akira rubbed off the deodorant and muted pheromones. The western style church did have some benefits, Akira thought, as he stepped out to towel off. 

Akira could hear Ryo’s roaring car pull up, growling as Ryo shifted gears. Quickly, Akira dressed. Devilman speed let him get to the church door before the car had even stopped. Akira nervously brushed his hands over his neck, releasing a little of his own scent to calm himself. Akira opened the door, already catching on the glinting sports car. 

“This is urgent,” Ryo said as he rose out of the car. The car, which Ryo hadn’t bothered to park in a spot, was completely out of place in the quiet neighborhood. It only suited Ryo’s white jacket and the marble exterior of the church. Ryo imperiously entered the church, not even pausing to toe off his shoes, and headed quickly for Akira’s rooms. Akira trailed behind as he followed up the stairs. Akira searched for a sign of why Ryo was so tense. Usually Ryo softened when alone with Akira, letting his icy exterior warm and the muted scent of contentment waft intimately. Now, Akira could barely smell anything from Ryo. Even his devilish senses could only pick up the leathery scent of the car and the expensive dampening cologne Ryo wore. Something was wrong. 

Akira closed the door of his room as Ryo shrugged off his coat. If this urgent issue had to do with demons, he didn’t want anyone to overhear or interrupt. His family wasn’t expected back for several hours, but Taro’s curiosity made Akira certain his door was locked. Akira stayed by the door as Ryo elegantly shrugged off his coat. Akira watched Ryo’s long limbs, his pale grace a contrast to his comfortable room. Ryo settled at the edge of Akira’s bed, draping his coat over his knees. His blue eyes seemed focused on his hands clenched in the white fabric. Akira stayed by the door, giving Ryo time and space to explain. 

Ryo withdrew a clear bottle from the coat pocket. He opened it, tipped it on his wrist, and then vigorously rubbed his wrist against the nape of his neck. He repeated this for his other wrist and the other side of his neck, barely disturbing his blond hair. Ryo dropped his hands back into his lap, no longer careful with the bottle. He seemed entranced by the clear liquid, tilting the bottle until it almost overflowed onto his hands and coat. Akira stepped forward to pluck the bottle from Ryo’s laxed hands. Holding the bottle, Akira was looming in Ryo’s space. He looked down at Ryo’s long fingers. They looked different here rather than flying over a keyboard or wrapped around a camcorder. Akira dropped to the floor, uncomfortable towering over his friend, and reached for Ryo’s hands. They were trembling.

“I’m going into heat.” 

Akira fell on his ass. He confusedly peered up into Ryo’s blue eyes. Like at the club, they were glistening. But now with fear rather than excitement. Ryo still looked down at his hands with gold hair hiding his worried brow.

“But you’re not omega. You’ve never presented,” Akira said. Akira had never smelled sweetness from Ryo. Sometimes the tang of excitement or the diffuse smell of vanilla in satisfaction when things went well. Ryo had never been like the omegas at school who smelled like sugar and caramel as they offered savory gifts chosen to make their own sweetness more appealing. Akira’s own scent was clear now, spiking in confused acidity. “You don’t even smell like heat now.”

“I will soon,” Ryo laughed, almost barkingly, “That bottle removed the deodorizer. Apparently, the first heat an omega has after suppressing for years is cumulative for all of them missed. You’ll smell that.”


	2. Base notes

Ryo knew it was a risk. He didn’t like being vulnerable outside of his penthouse, a perfect bastion. But Ryo didn’t trust Jenny, not with her yellow eyes that had seemed less and less familiar as demons began to emerge. But Ryo disliked the greater risk: A heat couldn’t be avoided much longer, especially as tensions were rising. He couldn’t know when things would be safe enough to be indisposed. So with Jenny occupied in his apartment, Ryo needed a safe haven to experience his heat. Swerving through traffic, he had headed to his safest bet. Either Akira’s devil nature would lead him to rut or his human one would offer protection. Ryo twisted his fingers again in his coat, feeling the downy feathers within. 

“What can I do, Ryo?”

Ryo saw Akira’s hands hover over his own. Akira was close enough to smell the faint beginnings of aroma from his wrists. His bronze fingers untangled Ryo’s gently. Ryo kept his gaze down. Akira’s deft hands were so much larger that they engulfed his and pulled the tension out of Ryo with each brush over his wrist. He also brushed the last of the deodorizer’s traces into the inside of Ryo’s wrist with the warm pads of his fingers. Akira’s hands were as sure as they’d been patching wounds or handing off the baton, and Ryo calmed. 

“I came here to be with you,” Ryo said. He met Akira’s gaze. This perfect offering to Akira was what he’d driven everything towards. Every aspect of Akira was alpha, his strength and gentleness. Ryo wanted the risk to pay off. 

“You want to spend your heat with me,” Akira clarified.

Ryo wrapped his fingers around Akira’s wrists. Ryo could feel his stomach twist. He didn’t know if it was anticipation or the beginning of his heat. He didn’t know if his rising flush was something Akira could see. Wrapped around Akira’s hands, Ryo could feel the callouses from fighting demons and the little scars from the devilman’s own claws. Akira’s hands were cool and relaxed. But Ryo felt like mud, baking mud, was spreading all over his body. It was one of Dante’s torments to be mired in the dank and hot beside a river. Heat felt like that: muscles heavy with tension and anticipation and weight. Sweat made fabric cling oppressively on every inch of his skin. His fingers felt too big, caked with something, while his damp palms were insensitive. All he could still feel were Akira’s hands holding his.

“Out of humanity, you’re the only one I’d want to do this with,” Ryo said. 

Happily, Akira pounced on him, pushing him down onto the bed. The hot weight was replaced by Akira’s soothing one. Ryo could smell the spike of Akira’s scent from his dusky collar bones where his face was pressed. Ryo pushed his nose against the nape of Akira’s neck behind the crisp black collar. Akira was all around him, alpha all encompassing. His stomach clenched again. Excitement this time. Ryo began unbuttoning the black shirt. Each released button exposed more of Akira. 

“Where’s your camcorder?” Akira teased. Ryo hissed, pushing ineffectually at Akira’s chest. But Akira’s broad shoulders didn’t move except for his shuddering laughter. “Don’t you need a record of a devilman’s reaction to heat?”

“Yes, I’m going to put my first shared heat on my next broadcast,” Ryo said, “A scientific marvel by Professor Asuka.” 

Akira paused his laughter as the meaning processed. Akira wasn’t conniving or cruel. They’d never talked about heats or ruts before as Ryo had deftly avoided the topic or reverted to scientific terms until Akira lost interest. In Akira’s dark eyes there was realization: Ryo was trusting him, and only him, with his heat. The risk was fully realized now. Akira shrugged off his shirt and pulled back a little bit. Looking up at him, set against the white ceiling, Akira looked determined with the familiar teary glint in his eyes. 

“I can smell you. I can smell that your body is receptive,” Akira said. Ryo couldn’t smell himself, but he could feel the the anticipation and the slick inside his body. He probably smelled like thickening caramel. Ryo knew all the proteins and enzymes responsible but that hadn’t prepared for the layering scent of rut. Laid out on the bed with an alpha over him, there wasn’t much he could do to mitigate the risk he’d taken. His composure was slipping just from the feeling of Akira’s thighs bracketing his own. 

“For your heat, you should want it. I won’t go further than you want. There are ways to …” Akira trailed off, blushing, and then began again. “An alpha can satisfy a heat many ways. What should I do for you?”

Ryo shrugged. Akira leaned in, slowly, and broadcast his intent. His hands trailed over the golden hair spread out on the pillow, reassuring. A little smile and then Akira was kissing him. His lips felt cold to Ryo’s fevered mouth. His tongue was smooth and soft as it skirted over Ryo’s lips. Ryo was lost to the sensation with goosebumps on his arms. Akira ran his hands over Ryo’s shoulders. Their path trailed cool relief. 

“How can I help? How can I make this good for you?”

“You can’t. Omegas weren’t made to have good heats,” Ryo laughed.

Akira’s hands were so large on his shoulders. They seemed like two planes of relief laid over his chest then his back even through his shirt. Akira’s fingers skimmed Ryo’s nipples, hardening them like ice. How would his cool thick fingers feel inside Ryo? Would they freeze his slick? Or would they push him open with cool precision? Ryo shuddered. 

“My heat will come in waves. Nothing will satisfy it until I am knotted. Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> considering akira is horny on main all the time there should really be more smut... trying to be considerate TM
> 
> [my tumblr is fichuntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)


	3. Steep your fragrances

Ryo was going to burn. There couldn’t be an intelligent design behind his grasping desire, unfurling with sweat and heat. He pushed his jacket away. He wouldn’t ruin it with sweat. The fabric crumpled on the floor at the end of the bed. Akira rolled off the bed to grab it and crossed the room to hang it up. The space between them was torture after closeness, after hand holding, after being held and kissed. Without Akira, an alpha, in touching distance, Ryo’s body burned. Heat had really begun, so fast. He could feel sweat beading at his temples. Akira could probably smell it, smell him sweaty and desperate. 

“I’m here. I’ll satisfy you, but I’m not going to pop a knot until you’re ready” Akira said. 

Akira stepped back to the bed. Ryo could smell the sleepy scent of Akira in his sheets, but the source was even more tempting. Ryo panted as the smell of them hit the back of his throat. Spicy and warm, receptive alpha. His body was desperate, already opening with more slick trailing out of his ass. Each reaching wave of heat loosened his trembling fingers as he pulled off his shirt. It was damp, not quite translucent. Ryo hadn’t expected his heat to onset so quickly. He’d have to refine the suppressant formulation later. The thought of biochemicals was hazy. Ryo’s hands were steady as he pushed his pants off too. He looked at Akira who was sitting on the bed shirtless. Ryo looked at the hard planes of Akira’s body, the strength and the slope of his shoulders. 

Akira leaned in again, settling over Ryo. Akira’s cool hands rested in the narrow of his waist. Could he encircle him, wrap around his whole body? Maybe then the pounding heat would ebb. 

Ryo felt Akira palm his ass, fingers kneading the tense flesh. His fingers slid between his cheeks. Akira could feel how open Ryo was, dripping wet for him. Ryo gasped, hot breath shocked out of him. The tempting feeling of fullness was what he needed, but then Akira’s long finger drew back out. 

“God, you’re so wet for me.”

Akira’s fingers sticky with slick roam over his sides. He could smell Akira’s lust. The musky rut caught on the back his throat. Sharp at first, it melted down as bronze down his throat. Ryo swallowed. While one hand stayed possessively on his ass, the other of Akira’s hands lifted to his throat, soothing. His hand brushed against the scent glands, swollen, and both groaned. Akira kissed the scent gland at his throat open mouthed, and that dropped a soothing coolness through Ryo’s body. Akira slid his finger in again, Ryo’s body looser with the kiss s that his finger went deeper. Inside him. Heat drunk, Ryo moaned happily. Akira’s finger inside him was a point from which pleasure spread. His knuckles pressed against his rim teasingly. Each brush promised more relief, even as Akira gently pressed further. Ryo rocked back on his knees and felt his cock twitch at the push of another knuckles. 

Akira had his own flush, but his gaze was steady as he looked at Ryo. They’d seen each other naked before in saunas and sports. But never with the sweet smell of slick between them. Akira had never seen Ryo’s thighs glisten, just barely, where they met his hips. Akira had never seen Ryo set his body to be mounted, like the whining omegas in porn. Ryo’s never smelled Akira so strongly, the hint of musk and precome, but that could be the sensitivity of the heat. 

“I have to get you ready for me, Ryo. Got to get you open for my knot.”

Ryo felt another pulse of heat as a second finger pushed in. With the warmth, Ryo clenched around fingers and that felt better. Akira would fill him. The slick sounds were laid over Ryo’s fevered pants and moans. Akria leaned over, smiling at Ryo’s ear. His fingers moved deftly, twisting with confidence within Ryo. Each time they pulled out, a little more slick trickled down his hand. Ryo could feel the cool liquid on his balls, dripping onto the sheets.

“Do my fingers feel alright? It’s not too fast?”

“Yes,” Ryo gasped, “More.”

Akira laughed, black hair brushing against Ryo’s back. Even his hair cooled the sweat that beaded on his shoulders and gathered at the low arch of Ryo’s spire. Then another finger pushed past his rim with more cool surety. Three fingers at his rim made it stretch pleasantly, preparing him for an alpha’s knot. Fullness -- Satisfied fullness and Ryo purred. For only a second as the rumble surprised him into stopping. Akira’s fingers too paused, still inside Ryo as the vibrating purr stopped.

Akira’s fingers twitched. Ryo moaned and turned hazy blue eyes to Akira. 

“Omegas only purr for their alpha,” Akira murmured, proud. His fingers kept pushing, twisting, fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr is fichuntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)


	4. Apply to pulse point

Akira pulled his fingers out, the sound wet with slick . Ryo’s hole clutched, winking open as Ryo keened. Ryo drew back, shuddering against emptiness. Akira rubbed the flushed head of his cock against Ryo’s pink entrance, spreading more slick with precome. The smell of them together was obscene: saccharine and spice layered over each other. Then Akira brushed the head of his cock against his hole, already welcoming him in. The stretch felt even better. Akira’s cock was amazing as he pistoned in Ryo’s body. Ryo’s sweaty body was overwhelmed with pleasure, and he tried to get more, but Akira’s palm on his hips stopped his distracted rocking.

“Be patient, professor,” Akira panted. 

Akira fucked into him, his thick cock pushing into Ryo’s body. The heat kept him relaxed under Akira’s weight. His cock was thicker than his fingers, even the veined head was. This was a fullness he’d never experienced, overwhelming connection to Akira. Above him, Akira groaned, brushing his nose against Ryo’s back. Akira thrust in fully, slowly, and stayed there, nestled in Ryo’s body as the two adjusted. Ryo could feel the thicker nub of Akira’s knot pressed against his hole. Ryo’s grip on the comforter tightened.

“Tight little omega on my cock,” Akira murmured into Ryo’s sweaty hair. 

Akira dragged his hips back and then pushed forward again. He could feel the slide of Akira’s cock deeper this time, slick easy. His own cock twitched where it was pinned between his stomach and the sheets. Akira settled again, musky contentment in contrast to the insistent push of his body. He kissed along the knobs of Ryo’s spine which made Ryo whine helplessly. All that devilish strength smothered for Ryo’s pleasure during his heat. Ryo tensed around Akira’s cock, relishing the feeling of fullness.

“If you keep doing that,” Akira growled and twisted a hand in blond hair, pulling Ryo’s neck into a long exposed line. “I’ll pop a knot and breed you.”

“Try it, devilman,” Ryo peered at him challengingly. 

Akira bit at his shoulder, laving at the join with kisses and bites. Ryo’s gland throbbed at the nipping. But Akira didn’t thrust. He just kept Ryo pinned on his cock and under his weight. 

“Move,” Ryo said, clenching again. He wanted his alpha to fuck him, press him against the bed and take. And Akira did. His own cock felt hot as it dripped precome. Ryo’s body was an arch, pinned at his chest to the bed and his ass to Akira’s clawed hands on his hips. The only thing grounding him was his alpha, filling his every sense. Each movement of Akira above him, inside him, felt monumental and intense. Ryo pressed his forehead against the pillows, as if that could relieve his aching cock or dripping hole. He needed Akira to fuck him with all his devilish strength. 

Akira panted over him, breaths puffing against Ryo’s ear and causing tremulous shivers. Akira kept fucking him, strong arms bracketing Ryo’s clutching at the sheets and twitching fingers. The scent of them was overripe. It permeated the whole room as Ryo’s dripping hole pulsed out more slick around the pistoning cock. Akira’s sweaty pheromones only heightened Ryo’s smell, drawing out the sweet notes to entice the alpha fucking him. Each thrust was deeper, enticing Ryo’s heat loose body towards more pleasure.

Ryo arched his back, tilting for a deeper sensation. His nipples rubbed against the soft fabric while his cock dangled untouched. The angle of his hips was obscene. Akira draped over his back, mounting his omega with the weight of his body. Ryo’s thighs trembled and spread. Akira pulled back, after a vicious thrust, out of his receptive omega. His hole twitched hopefully as Akira’s traced the head of his cock over it. 

“I’m going to knot soon. You feel too good. Do you want my knot, hmm?”

Ryo canted his hips, seeking for Akira to resume his thrusts. Ryo needed more. 

“Knot me, alpha. Show me what a devilman can do. Please,” Ryo whined, tensing his hole enticingly. He leant his head to the side, showing the slope of his neck to Akira with the curtain of gold hair falling to the sheets.

“Greedy,” Akira said. His position over Ryo changed. He pulled back from Ryo’s back with impressive core strength, burrying to the hilt in Ryo’s body. He used one hand to grab Ryo’s hip tilting him for his pleasure. The other hand snuck to tweak Ryo’s nipple. The sensitive nub hardened with Akira’s pinching attention, making Ryo’s hips rock into irregular patterns, held between Akira’s thrusts and hold.

Ryo gasped, bouncing on the bed with Akira’s strength. His face was pushed into the bed, half obscured by sweaty curls. Each breath felt hot and thick with the sweaty taste of their fucking. He needed that knot. He needed that devilish strength. Burning would be worth it for Akira. Akira pushed in, the tight knot pushing past Ryo’s rim which was stretched to a pale pink around the girth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr is fichuntie](https://fichuntie.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on sentence structure, sense of forward movement/action, and trying to improve my build up to smut.


End file.
